percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Oceanus
Oceanus is the Titan Lord of the Ocean and the main antagonist of Sylvester Falcone and the Olympians: the Princess of the Waters. Biography Personality Oceanus is extremely cruel, self-centred and very power-hungry. He is a tyrannical ruler of his kingdom, and is feared far more than he is respected by his subjects. In spite of this, his daughter idolizes him deeply, a factor which he uses to his advantage. He is intelligent and cunning, but more meticulous than Titans like Atlas, Iapetus and Hyperion. His intelligence is shown in a surprisingly elaborate plan that progresses to perfection throughout the book. He loves his daughter, but only as a means to an end, as he does not look for her after her imprisonment at the hands of Poseidon - possibly so as not to cross fists with the Sea God when there was no need. Beforehand, though, he respected her exceptional power and talent for warfare, and was even impressed by her courage and dedication during the First Titanomachy. He welcomed her with open arms when she returned to his Palace, and allowed her, as his daughter, to enjoy the fullest luxuries that his home had to offer. In the process, he spoiled her and quickly developed her fear of abandonment. He had a very isolationist personality - he refused to join the Titans in their first war with the Gods, but allowed his daughter to fight nonetheless. He also ignored his daughter's constant demands that they rise up against the Gods and destroy them. However, he had a sense of honour that fell with all Titans and felt that Atlas's defeat at the hands of a son of Athena alone was a stain on the dignity of his kind, and was compelled to destroy that demigod, but also to discredit him. He did have a hatred of Poseidon, as he snarled with fury whilst fighting the Sea God. Physical Appearance Oceanus is described to be a gigantic man with muscles that rivalled Atlas and possibly surpassed him. He is described, in his disguise, to have long, green, curly hair that is shoulder-length - it stretches to his waist when he takes his true form - and a beard that covers his chest. His eyes are bright-red, like lionfish, and they intensify when he is using his powers. He sprouts bull horns from his head. His lower body, from the waist downwards, is a long, scaly fish's body with pectoral fins. He wields a live serpent as a personal weapon. Abilities Because he is the eldest Titan of all, Oceanus is extremely powerful, rivalling the likes of Atlas and Iapetus, but only level with Kronos or Hyperion: * Hydrokinesis: Being the Father of Waters and Titan Lord of the Seas, Oceanus has absolute control over water, which rivals that of his nephew Poseidon. Hence, Oceanus is only only one who can successfully fight the later at sea. ** Tsunamis and Tidal Waves: Oceanus can unleash gigantic tsunamis and tidal waves, as seen during his battles with Poseidon. ** Hydrogenesis: Oceanus can create water from his own power, generating it out of nothing. ** Water Propulsion: He can control the water around him to propel himself through water at incredible speeds. ** Water Solidification: He can harden water into an almost solid shape, and can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him and other objects to stand on. He can also create extremely durable water shields and huge solid constructs that obey his will. ** Water Blasts: He can unleash water blasts powerful enough to easily send gods or Titans flying. ** Floods and Droughts: He can bring about both floods and droughts. ** Water Pressure Immunity: He can withstand any amount of water pressure. ** Water Creation: He can generate water from his body and create water springs. ** Water Transportation: He can use sea waves as a form of high-speed transportation. ** Underwater Breathing: He can naturally breathe underwater. ** Heat Resistance: Oceanus has an extreme resistance to heat and burns, slightly inferior only to that of his grand nephew Hephaestus. * Superhuman strength: Even for a Titan, Oceanus possesses incredible physical strength that exceeds superhuman levels massively. His strength is such that, when he and Poseidon fist-fight, they create brutal shockwaves when their fists connect. * Combat skills; Oceanus is obviously extremely skilled and experienced in combat. He is able to use all of his powers, and his physical strength, as factors in a fight. He is so skilled that it took a very long time for Poseidon to defeat him the first time, but since Poseidon had the advantage of surprise, he eventually defeated Oceanus the second time around. * Atmokinesis: Being the Father of Waters and Titan Lord of the Seas, Oceanus has control over the weather, which rivals that of his nephew Poseidon. ** Storm Generation: Oceanus can bring forth hurricanes and storms. * Aquatic Monster Lordship: Oceanus has absolute control over many ancient and powerful monsters, such as gigantic squids, Sea serpents, Leviathans, and Keto. Poseidon mentions that these sea monsters are so ancient, that even he had forgotten about them. Oceanus managed to gather them all to attack Poseidon on many fronts, in a constant war that lasted for more than a year. In The Princess of the Waters, ''Oceanus has command over the mighty Kraken. * Titanic Divine Form: As Kronos's elder brother, it is possible that Oceanus also had the ability to incinerate any being less than a god/Titan only by being present. * Tongue of the Old Times fluency: According to Tyson in ''The Battle of the Labyrinth, this is the ancient language that Gaea spoke to the Titans, Elder Cyclops and Hekatonkheires before the birth of theOlympian gods. Hence, Oceanus understands and speaks it perfectly. Category:Villains Category:Greek Deity Category:Titan